


Pixie Dust and Silver Hooks

by madie_mo



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Prep, F/M, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Lilly pan, Pirates, United States of Auradon (Disney), and hot tempered, harry hook is hot, pirate ship, prisoner, ursulas fish and chips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madie_mo/pseuds/madie_mo
Summary: peter pan and tinkerbell daughter lilly pan falls in love with their sworn enemy's son harry hook





	1. Lilly Pan

This is what Lilly Pan looks like- I would suggest either clicking the links or going to my wattpad to see the pictures. 

Outfit

https://masqueradeexpress.com/adult-tinkerbell-costume/

A dark green short dress with golden lining with multiple layers at the skirt part. 

Shoes

https://poshmark.com/listing/Thigh-High-Olive-Green-Combat-Boots-55be4b5a0e6176146b0113a4

Thigh high olive green combat boots. 

Wings

https://fancy-fairy-wings-things.myshopify.com/products/made-to-order-platinum-edition-light-up-fairy-wings?variant=406823862298

Light platinum green iridescent wings

Hair

There are no links for this expect the wattpad link.  
https://my.w.tt/UQtiDcJBPN

Blonde hair with feather extensions with four tight side braids.

Eyes

Blue

Parents - Tinker Bell and Peter Pan

Powers - Pixie Dust and Flying


	2. Mal Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie tells Ben that Mal has left Auradon

"Ben! Lumiere is on line 2 to talk about the party."

"Thank you Lilly, what would I do without my wonderful court assistant." Ben replies while picking up his phone. 

Smiling I'm about to walk out of his room when the door slams open by Evie. 

"Evie what's wrong?" I ask. 

Ben has the phone away from his ear now intently looking at Evie. 

"Mal's gone back to the Isle."

Gasping I grab onto Evie's hands, holding them tightly, after she hands Mal's note to Ben. 

"Ben-" Evie says while also giving back Bens ring. 

"This is my fault. This is my fault. I blew it. She'd been under so much pressure recently and instead of being understanding I went all beast on her. I've got to go there and find her. I've got to go there and beg her to come back."

"Ben you'd never find her. You need to know the Isle and how it works... You have to take me with you." 

"Yes! A-are you sure?"

"Yeah" Evie nods. "She's my best friend. And we'll bring the boys too because it's safety in numbers and none of us are too popular right now. And Lilly you too because Pixie dust works at the Isle and we might need it."

I nod taking this all in. 

"Thank you-" Ben starts to say when Evie interrupts him. 

"Let's get two things straight. You have to promise that I won't get stuck there again."

"I promise," Ben says nodding. 

"And there's no way you're going there looking like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted on my wattpad same names

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on my wattpad same name


End file.
